This new variety of Abelia.times.grandiflora was found as a sport of Abelia.times.grandiflora `Sherwoodi` maintained in the Flowerwood Nursery at Dauphin Island Parkway, Mobile, Ala. The sport was found in August, 1987. Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Gwaltney's direction at the same location. The increased number of plants were evaluated and demonstrated stability of the new characteristics from generation to generation.